


Enter Piett... Pursued by Responsibilities

by ArtKriegGamer24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Confused Piett, Crack, Gen, Piett deserves better, Piett is Tired, Vader is exhausting, he just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtKriegGamer24/pseuds/ArtKriegGamer24
Summary: Piett had seen some pretty odd things in his years working for the Empire. This was just kriffin' weird.





	1. Great.... Just Great...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! So I wrote this little tidbit 5 years ago and I've been finally bitten by the writing bug! I am also looking for a beta... Please enjoy!

Admiral Piett was having a very bad day….

The kitchens had announced they would no longer be delivering high command staff’s meals to their quarters, forcing him to trudge down twelve decks to get his lunch. Then Chef Varden notified him they would no longer be making blue cheesecake (which was honestly the only joy in his life now that he’d been promoted), and a platoon of stormtroopers had been reported missing on a recon mission. He was now behind on paperwork and late to deliver the reports to Lord Vader.

“Nothing is to be late, Captain, do I make myself clear?” The dead stare of the mask boring into his skull as he stood beside Captain Needa’s Corpse waiting for it to be placed into the airlock. The phrase still haunted his dreams.

No this was not his day, and was most likely his last day. Firmus placed a vid call to his wife, said goodbye to his twin girls, and headed to Vader’s office. As he passed the troopers and members of the command staff, he noticed their eyes on him, looking at him in half pity, half relief it wasn’t going to be them. Head held high he twisted down another corridor, one more hallway, he was almost at his grave. A deep breath, a right turn and to his shock there was Lord Vader. Immediately, Piett knew something was wrong, Lord Vader wasn't stalking the halls or looking nearly as intimidating as usual. In fact he was standing upright and walking oddly...widely. Almost like he was-marching, no that wasn't right maybe- no! If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn Lord Vader was.. Strutting. Strutting about with pride and confidence in something… but… what?


	2. Umm... Sir?

"Captain Piett!" 

This was it, his execution. With every step Lord Vader took was one closer to his own death.

"I-I have the r-reports, Lord Vader. They are late. I await your judgment." Firmus braced for the oncoming blow, or pressure... whichever came first.

Heartbeats passed. Nothing was as stifling as Vader's respirator. Suddenly two powerful hands grasped his shoulders and Firmus' eyes snapped open in terror. Staring wide eyed at Vader looming over him.

"Nevermind that! Sector reports are unimportant. Have you heard The News?" Vader exclaimed, jovially clapping Piett on the shoulder and... walking quickly down the hallway. (He wasn't skipping, he WASN'T skipping. Firmus wouldn't even LET that terrible idea cross his mind.) 

"I-what? But-Unimportant? _Lord Vader!_" Firmus struggled to keep up.

"Ah! Lord Vad-ack!" A stormtrooper fell to the ground gleefully strangled and tossed aside by the Sith.

"News? Milord?" Confusion and distress evident on Piett's face.

"You're a family man are you not Firmus?"

"I-I yes, ummm, t-two daughters, sir. Twins." Vader knew about his family. He'll never see them again. The Empire will-

"**Piett**." The Emperor's Second turned to look at him. He now had no doubt he looked like an unfortunate waif who'd stumbled into a kryatt dragon den.

"Sir?" (He didn't squeak. He wasn't a fresh recruit. He could handle Lord Vader looking at him.)

" What presents do you give your Daughters for their namedays?"

"Um- well- milord, I- my eldest Janya likes-" (don't say politics don't say politics don't say-)" debates, and I gave her a data pad with the entire history of the Senate meetings." (That's almost _worse_) 

"And your other?"

"Amé is interested in ships, piloting, mechanics, everything. I gave her a pad on the mechanics of ships of the Empire." he felt his chest tighten at the thought of them, only six and already so fierce.

"Oh?" A soft(?) tone eminated from the warlord's mask.

"Twins, Lord Vader. They're forces of nature when apart, but when together," a chuckle escaped from the proud father. "They could shape the galaxy if they put their minds to it." 

"Twins..." an unreadable air eminated from Vader. Muted, not as...bouncy.

A more subdued Lord Vader turned, took Piett's files out of his hands and walked to his office at the end of the hallway. Leaving a weary Captain on the verge of a panic attack staring at the empty hallway ahead of him.

"Wait, what news?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's been so long.. shit hit the fan then 2020 showed up lol. Hope you enjoyed it!   
-Krieg

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! I love comments, kudos, and constructive criticism. Have fun!  
-Krieg


End file.
